


002 Hermione Granger

by tilly90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cerebrally Intriguing, Gen, Healer/Patient, Inpatient, Memory Loss, Memory inaccuracy, Mental Ward, Mind Manipulation, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Psychological, Sassy Hermione, Voldemort Wins?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilly90/pseuds/tilly90
Summary: Hermione Granger is missing gaps in her memory. The battle is over, but who won? What happened? And why is she held in this ward?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	002 Hermione Granger

Patient 002 Hermione Granger 

DOB 19/09/79

Age 20 

Ward 7GD

Interview 9 - written transcript (copy) 

Head physician 56

Thursday 23rd September 1999

Time of interview 0900

Doctor56: Goodmorning, Hermione

Hermione: Fuck you, Malfoy. 

Doctor56: Ah yes, we have been through this before— <paper shuffle sounds>

— explain to me why you still insist that I am this individual you call ‘Malfoy’ please, Hermione. 

Hermione: This is a farce. You know it, I know it, and I will not play this game Malfoy. You might as well Avada me now.  _ I will not yield! _

Doctor56: Please note for the tape, patient is being restrained for violent outburst. Administering sedative. Cease recording.   
  


-0-

Patient 002 Hermione Granger

DOB 198/09/79

Age 20 

Ward 7GD

Interview 11 - written transcript (copy)

Head Physician 56

Thursday 30th September 1999

Time of interview 1700

Doctor56: I have heard positive reports. It seems that your treatment is going well. I had hoped we might have another little chat this afternoon, Hermione. 

Hermione: You’re not as subtle as you think, Malfoy. I know I've had at least 6 doses, incorrect doses, I might add, of forgetfulness potion during my so-called “treatment”. It’s only a matter of time before I figure out what else you’re giving me, and I will, don’t you doubt that. 

Doctor56: I see you are still using that title with me…let’s skip that for now—

Hermione:—<huffs> White blonde hair, pointy ferret face, grey eyes, inbred nose. I would spot you a mile away you fucking disease on life. 

Doctor56: So when someone has platinum blonde hair they are part of this Malfoy clan, is that correct? 

  
  


Hermione: No, not always. How asinine to assume that. 

Doctor56: Yet you assume because of my hair, specifically, in conjunction with my eye colour, that I am this Malfoy person, just to be clear? 

Hermione: The hair and the grey eyes are a Pureblood Malfoy trait. 

Doctor56: As you have mentioned before, yes, however I have also pointed out to you that it is simply genetics, Hermione. Family members often display dominant genes. It is very common for family members to look alike. 

Hermione: I went to school with you for 7 years! I fucking know you! 

Doctor56: Hmm, but in your recollection before you stated <sound of paper shuffling> that you missed your 7th year due to a civil war, in which you were on the run with two male friends. Are you changing your story? 

Hermione: You know what I meant! It was an exaggerated expression I—

Doctor56: Very well, then please tell me everything you know about Malfoy, who you claim I am, and let’s see if what you know aligns with anything to do with myself, apart from my physical state, to ease your concerns.

Hermione: <sil> You want me to talk about what I know about you?

Doctor56: What you know about  _ Malfoy _ , the person you keep insisting I am, yes. 

Hermione: <snort> Of course you’d want to talk about yourself, you vain son of a bitch! 

Doctor56: <tapping sounds, possibly a pen against clipboard>

Hermione: Fine. I’ll play. You’re Draco Malfoy, scumbag bully extraordinaire. Rich, cowardly, Death Eating piece of shit murderer with daddy issues, who even after we saved your pathetic life in the Room of Requirement,  _ still  _ continued fucking us over. 

Doctor56: Hermione? 

Hermione:  _ What?  _ Touched a nerve have I? Going to run and tell daddy about this? 

Doctor56: You explained how you  _ feel _ about ‘Draco Malfoy’ but you didn’t tell me much about him as a person? You claimed you know this person well, “having spent 6 years at boarding school with him”— what was it? <papers shuffle sounds>— ‘Hogwarts’, you spent 6 years at this school named ‘Hogwarts’ with him. 

Hermione: Yes, I know you Malfoy, and I see right through this, you will  _ never _ take my mind from me—

Doctor56: What is Draco Malfoy’s middle name, Hermione? 

Hermione: What? 

Doctor56: You heard me, what is his full name? 

Hermione: It isn’t common to know the middle names of your enemies. 

Doctor56: Ok, fair point, but maybe we should talk about the names themselves. Your list of, who you claim to be, your enemies is quite long, and there is also a pattern to the names themselves. Malfoy - ‘Bad Faith’, Voldemort - ‘Steal Death’, a group called ‘Death Eaters’ with skull tattoos, Dolores Umbridge – ‘Sorrow and Umbrage meaning offense’. 

<sil>

It’s very obvious these names are chosen for their negative connotations. It seems more than coincidental that  _ all _ these people you’ve mentioned are fighting against you. Do you see what I mean, Hermione? 

Hermione: You know their namesakes aren’t fictitious, Malfoy! Everyone in the Wizarding world has uncommon names to Muggles! It’s a different culture! 

Doctor56: You often describe it as the ‘Wizarding World’.

Hermione: Yes it’s commonly referred to as that, as you bloody well know. 

Doctor56: Yet this magical community is not on another planet as I understand it? The ‘Wizarding World’ is in the same Britain? Not a layered atmosphere, but in fact the same shared atmosphere? Can you see why your story is confusing, Hermione, there are some contradictions? 

Hermione: It’s just a term! You’re overthinking it. 

  
  


Doctor56: I’m just trying to understand you, Hermione, in order to help you with your delusions.

Hermione: I am done with this! I’m done! What have you done with the others, where is this facility, what are you doing to them, Draco?  _ What the fuck have you done?!  _

Doctor56: Please note for the tape, administered sedative, patient fell onto floor, small cut to upper left forehead, approx 2cm in length. Cease Recording. 

  
  


-0-

Patient 002 Hermione Granger

DOB 198/09/79

Age 20 

Ward 7GD

Interview 23 - written transcript (copy)

Head Physician 56

Thursday 11th November 1999

Time of interview 1000

  
  


Doctor56: How are you feeling today, Hermione?

Hermione: I’m tired, Draco.

Doctor56: You sound melancholic. Do you want to talk about what’s worrying you? 

Hermione: You’ve made detailed notes, I know these sessions are recorded. Figure it out for yourself. 

Doctor56: I have made notes, yes, and today I would like to bring you some information regarding some previous matters we have discussed. Is that alright? 

Hermione: Why are you asking like I have a choice? This false concern for my well being is benign. Do what you came here to do. 

Doctor56: Hermione, have you been harmed since you have been here getting treatment? 

Hermione: Not all harm is physical.

Doctor56: Have I been verbally abusive towards you in any way during our sessions? 

Hermione: You are trying to convince me that my life and who I am is a lie. 

Doctor56: That’s an interesting choice of words. Have I said that to to you specifically? That your life is a lie, Hermione? 

Hermione: Stop twisting everything! You call my memories, my knowledge delusions! 

Doctor56: I am pointing out facts to you, Hermione. I’m giving you explanations, trying to get you to understand that what you see as hidden and ‘magical’ is in fact well known by many. 

Hermione: The Whomping Willow. 

Doctor56: The Whomping Willow?

Hermione: Yes, explain how that is common knowledge in the Muggle World, Malfoy. 

Doctor56: This is the tree you mentioned having an encounter with at <paper shuffle sounds> 14 is it? 

Hermione: My age is complicated.

Doctor56: How so? 

Hermione: I time travelled consistently for nearly a year, I’m not quite sure what that has done to my aging. 

Doctor56: <pause for notes> We’ll revisit that at a later date. The willow you mentioned is sentient, correct? 

Hermione: Yes. 

Doctor56: In nearly every culture on Earth there are stories and mythology with sentient trees. Religions have built lore around them. Thousands of stories describe trees as being symbols for everything from everlasting life, housing spirits, and aiding enlightenment. The name Druid has been thought to derive from the Celtic word for oak. 

Hermione: You’re not understanding. 

Doctor56: Please explain. 

Hermione: I am aware that sentient trees are involved in mythology, it is not singular to the Wizarding Wworld. However, having a tree that is aware of your presence and then tries to swat you away  _ is  _ only something that occurs in the Wizarding world. 

Doctor56: People believe that trees are cognizant and communicate with them in my world too, Hermione. 

Hermione: Faith and belief are different from fact. 

Doctor56: That’s a bold statement to make. 

Hermione: I’m rational. 

Doctor56: <laugh> Let’s move it along shall we? I made a list of the plants you mentioned from what you called “Potions Class”.

Hermione: I don’t need to hear this. I know most of them exist in the Muggle World as well, some as poisons, some as just standard plants. 

Doctor56: Very well, then let’s—

Hermione: Ashwinder, explain that. 

Doctor56: I beg your pardon? 

Hermione: Ashwinder, Class XXX magical serpent born from magical fires that are left unattended. Their eggs are frozen and are valuable as the serpents turn to ash after laying them. Explain that. 

Doctor56: Would you classify a serpent as a threat, Hermione? 

Hermione: <laugh> I’ve dealt with my fair share of serpents. A threat yes, but I can handle them. 

Doctor56: Hermione, are you aware that the word “Ashwinder” is Sanskrit for “dangerous”?”

<sil>

Doctor56: Are you seeing how this relates to your very specific naming of objects, people, places, and things that you deem a threat? 

Hermione: Not everything in the Wizarding World is a threat. 

Doctor56: Yet, as you’ve described, your life has been in jeopardy since joining this separated, secret, ‘world’ since the age of 11? 

Hermione: Magic itself isn’t dangerous, you are born with it. It is those who have abused and used it for their own means that have made it so. It was unlucky timing that I came of age in the middle of a civil war resurgence. 

Doctor56: We have tested your blood, Hermione. There is nothing in it that marks you as different or having superhuman abilities. It is the same as mine, the same as everyone else’s. 

Hermione: Really now? You say there are no blood markers indicating I am different from you, is that right? 

Doctor56: Yes, that is correct. 

Hermione: My, my, Draco, I wonder how you feel about that, hmm? 

Doctor56: We’ve gone off course, I think that’s enough for today. 

Hermione: No, no, this is interesting! Our blood is the same, right? 

Doctor56: Blood is blood, Hermione. 

Hermione: It is, we finally agree. Why don’t you think about that, Malfoy?  _ Really _ think about what you just said?

Doctor56: I think there’s a lot to decipher here, Hermione. I would ask you to do the same. Cease Recording. 

  
-0-

Patient 002 Hermione Granger

DOB 198/09/79

Age 20 

Ward 7GD

Interview 41 - written transcript (copy)

Head Physician 56

Thursday 13th January 2000

Time of interview 0800

  
  


Doctor56: I’ve had reports you aren’t eating well, Hermione. 

Hermione: I’ve been here for over nine months, I find my appetite lacking. 

Doctor56: We have given you privileges for good behaviour. You have books to read, as requested, time in the center’s gardens for exercise. Why the change now? 

Hermione: I’m trapped here,  _ Doctor _ , wouldn’t you see some changes after being isolated for so long? 

Doctor56: So the lack of social interaction is what you’re concerned with? 

  
  


Hermione: I have plenty of  _ social interaction _ , as you call it, with the nurses constantly hovering over my every move. I want to see my friends, I want to know what happened to them. 

Doctor56: Before the age of 11, who were your friends, Hermione? 

  
  


Hermione: What does that have to do with anything? I mean the Order, Harry, Ron, my friends from Hogwarts. 

Doctor56: Yes, but who were your friends before this ‘Magical’ secret society entered your life. 

Hermione: I didn’t have any, I was always different because I was smart, and I had magic. It made me different. I think subconsciously Muggles are aware of it to some degree, always afraid of the unknown. Therefore <sigh> I was isolated. 

Doctor56: It is a powerful and terrifying thing to feel you are different from those around you, isn’t it, Hermione? 

Hermione: It’s isolating. 

Doctor56: It is. What did you use to cope as a child, when you felt this way? 

Hermione: Books. I read books, lots of them. Not just for studying but for escapism, fiction is calming for me. 

Doctor56: Fiction is relief from our own reality at times, isn’t it? A safe place to control our thoughts as they’re directed and involved in a new world, when our own reality is not always in our control. 

Hermione: Yes. 

Doctor56: In your teenage years did you read fiction? 

Hermione: I didn’t have much time for it, I was always studying or fighting. 

Doctor56: Are there fiction stories in the ‘Wizarding World?’

Hermione: Of course! Every society has fiction, I can’t recall any novel series’ but I did read The Tales Of Beedle the Bard when I was hiding in forests with Harry. Although… that wasn’t completely fiction. 

Doctor56: Explain? 

Hermione: The Tale of the Three Brothers, the Deathly Hallows, was true. Voldemort had the elder wand, Harry had the resurrection stone and the invisibility cloak. 

Doctor56: A quite complex story involving the elder wand from what you have discussed before. 

Hermione: It should have worked. Harry was the real master, but when he left Hagrid’s arms after waking up Draco snatched his wand back. Harry fought Voldemort with another wand he found in the debris. It didn’t work. 

Doctor56: Do you remember what happened after that Hermione? 

Hermione: No, I was hit with a curse. I don’t remember anything after that but waking up here. 

Doctor56: If Harry had the stone on his person, why wouldn’t he use it to bring members of the Order back to fight? It would seem the battle was not going in their favour from what you said? 

Hermione: Knowing Harry he would have used it to see his parents before he handed himself over to Voldemort and then dropped it in the forest so the Death Eaters couldn’t have it. 

Doctor56: You think he would’ve done that?

Hermione: Yes, I’m sure that’s what he would’ve done. 

Doctor56: So in this story, whoever has these three items becomes master of death, what do you think that means? 

Hermione: I think it means whoever has those three items would be invincible to any and all powers, including death. I do faintly recall seeing Draco grab the cloak when he snatched his wand back from Harry, but I can’t be sure. 

Doctor56: If not him then someone else might have recognised it’s value, would they not? 

  
  


Hermione: Maybe. It would’ve been just an invisibility cloak to everyone else, but still helpful to hide from the battle. 

Doctor56: That’s quite a tale, Hermione. The fight against good and evil, magical items making one invisible from death? Do you think this could all have an underlying meaning, an elaborate narrative protecting you from the isolated formative years of your life? 

Hermione: I’m tired. Can I go now? 

Doctor56: Of course, you’ve done well today, Hermione, very well. Cease Recording. 

  
  


Doctors notes- Playback revealed recording not complete, parts of conversation missing. Recording deleted. See updated written transcript to be submitted by Doctor56. 

  
-0-

Patient 002 Hermione Granger

DOB 198/09/79

Age 21 

Ward 7GD

Interview 115 - written transcript (copy)

Head Physician 56

Thursday 28th September 2000

Time of interview 1500

Doctor56: Hermione, you look well. 

Hermione: Thank you, I feel lighter, more calm recently. 

Doctor56: That’s excellent news. I saw you the other day laughing in the courtyard with an orderly, it seems you have made some friends here. 

Hermione: I’ve come to know a lot of the staff quite well, things have become easier. 

Doctor56: You don’t believe they would hurt you? 

Hermione: No, I don’t believe that any more, I don’t think anyone here would. 

Doctor56: Not me? 

Hermione: Not you either. 

Doctor56: I’m glad, Hermione. I want to discuss with you your recent visit with your parents. How did you feel about them coming here? 

Hermione: More than anything else they made me think about what this all means and why I am here. 

Doctor56: And what was that, Hermione? 

Hermione: My parents love me, I trust them. They explained to me a lot of things, and how they didn’t have me removed from their memories. I thought I had done that, I actually thought I had done that to my parents. How could I think I was capable of doing such a thing? 

Doctor56: <passes a box of tissues> It’s okay, Hermione, you didn’t hurt them. You’ve seen for yourself they are ok. 

Hermione: Thank you, I just...I’m smart. I know I’m smart, and I could see the metaphor there of erasing myself from their memories. My self worth, it has always been low, I have always felt less and needed to prove myself. In my head, it had been for protection for them but I also think it was protection for myself. A way to have control and make my own choices without that lingering obedience to them holding me back. 

Doctor56: It is normal for teenagers to want to assert their individuality from their parents. It’s a rite of passage all of us go through, Hermione. The way you interpreted that was just more literal, by thinking you had annexed yourself from them completely by altering their minds. 

Hermione: Yes, I suppose so. 

Doctor56: I want to talk to you now about how you feel about the ‘Wizarding World’ now. 

Hermione: My parents showed me workbooks from school. Chemistry, Political Sciences, English, Maths, all the work was there in my handwriting, all the work I had done. I can vaguely remember writing in these books during the summertime. I had convinced myself I was doing GCSEs in my spare time over the summer holidays to keep up in both worlds, but that doesn’t make sense. I couldn’t possibly do all that work in a few weeks. 

Doctor56: Do you now believe this other world was a creation of your own making to cope? 

Hermione: It has to be. I understand that I’ve had a breakdown of some sort, I know that, but I can still  _ feel  _ it. Why would I still feel a connection to magic if it isn’t real? If it couldn’t be real? 

Doctor56: Many people feel a connection to something other, Hermione. It is ok to feel and believe in something you can’t understand or explain. As long as it stays a spiritual endeavour and not something to obsess over or give others into your way of thinking. If you are cognizant that it is nothing more than that, then it will not consume you and you will be able to live your life. 

Hermione: Spiritual, not visceral? 

Doctor56: Yes, I think that is the best description. 

Hermione: And what of my memories? They are still there, they just have different meanings now. 

  
  


Doctor56: Yes, and that is the distinction that will help guide you. You are self aware, and you understand now. Imagination and reality can blend too close at times but awareness is always the key. 

Hermione: Yes. Thank you, Doctor. 

Doctor56: You’re welcome, Hermione. You’ve done well in this program. I’d like to make monthly appointments from here on out, to check in, but I think it’s time for you to go home. Would you like that? 

Hermione: I would, very much.

  
  


Doctor56: Cease Recording. 

  
-0-

Final Notes 

Patient 002 Hermione Granger is ready for full assimilation back into the Muggle World. Steady dosage of potions 3A, 6TR, and 2FP, have been effective. Further memory modification not recommended at this date. Subject shows the re-education method has been effective without the use of Legilimency unlike subjects 003, 048, and 072. Further testing for the efficacy of this method, long term, are in place. Further research into Muggle schooling, pre-Hogwarts, for other test subjects to be reviewed. Organic memory of education in youth more affective than artificial implants. Level of permanent brain damage acceptable.   
  


Signed, 

Draco Malfoy

Healer 56, Muggle-born Re-education Solutions Officer, Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wolfey for being my Beta for this. I hope you enjoy the first work in this series. It’s going to get a lot darker from here on out :D


End file.
